This Love
by Black Death Star
Summary: La historia es la misma que borre por problemas tecnicos. Ya estais avisadas chicas :D Siento las molestias u.u
1. Prologo

Tuve que volver a subir el fic, surgio un problema técnico, ya saben… Gomenasai ;_;  
Advertencia: Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen  
El nombre de la banda tampoco me pertenece, ya que Big Bang es el nombre de mi banda favorita ;)  
Las canciones son de Big Bang, o de otra banda w.w  
Ahora sin más, prologo~.

Prologo: La vida de Rin.

Otra noche más, aburrida, en la computadora, mirando anime. Su hermano seguramente se hallaba de gira con su banda Big Bang, o en algún cabaret con alguna… alguna… no encontraba palabra para describir a esas mujeres.  
¿Por qué rayos no había aceptado la oferta de ser vocalista de la banda cuando tuvo oportunidad?  
Quizás por idiota, por vergüenza. Por no querer ser el centro de atención, ya que ella eso no le iba.  
Si bien su hermano era una ''superstar'', ella era (o trataba de ser) una chica común. Aunque con una excelente voz y una increíble habilidad para tocar la guitarra eléctrica.  
Ella tendría que encontrarse estudiando, sumergida en libros y hojas, (N/A: Igual que la escritora w.w) pero preferia ver anime Si su hermano no estudiaba, ella tampoco.  
Bajo a cenar cuando su madre la llamo. En la tele, el concierto de Big Bang era de lo que más se hablaba. ¿Por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto una banda de 5 chicos con ropas raras y voces... geniales? Claro, porque lo único que se podía rescatar de ellos era que tenían voces hermosas, geniales. Aparte de la ropa rara, sus peinados eran WTF!? Por ejemplo, Mikuo, tenía pelo verde agua.  
Aunque eso no los hacia feos. Para nada. Rin admitía que la primera vez que había visto a los integrantes se le había caído la baba como si le hubiesen abierto una canilla en la boca. Pero luego se le paso el efecto ''los chicos de big bang son hermosos, los amo! Los amo!''

Y ahora estaba subiendo de nuevo hacia su habitación, con una paleta de helado en la mano, y el celular en la otra. Había recibido un mensaje de su amiga Miku, hermana de Mikuo, el chico ''Big Bang'' que según la mayoría de las chicas ''estaba tremendo''*.

Pues sí, todo era normal en la vida de la joven. Ella vivía alejada de todo el mundo de la fama. Prefería encerrarse a leer, escribir, mirar anime, escuchar música, y cuando tenía tiempo (y cuando quería) estudiar. Tenía un amor imposible, como toda adolescente.  
Tenía amores platónicos, amores del anime, amores… amores…  
Decidió irse a dormir. Ya habían pasado 4 horas, y por lo tanto, eran las 6 de la mañana. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, cuando de repente…  
Sonó su celular. A las 6 de la mañana. ¿Quién podría llamarla a esa hora?

-Hable… - Contesto la joven con su mejor voz de dormida.  
-¿Rin?-  
-¿Tio? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?-  
-Rin… a ver cómo te lo digo… tu hermano está en estado de coma.-  
-¿¡QUE!?  
-Sí, lo lamento. Escucha, necesito hablar con tu madre. Ah, por cierto, ya que tu hermano tuvo este accidente… Necesito que le reemplaces por un tiempo en la banda.-  
-…- Silencio. Nada se oía. Ni siquiera la respiración de Rin se oía al otro lado del tubo. El hombre comenzó a asustarse, ¿Y si le había dado en paro cardiaco a su pequeña salvación?.  
-¿Rin?-

-¿Estas…?-  
-¿¡QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE!?- Dejo aturdido al pobre, había soltado uno de esos gritos que según Rinto significaban: ''Dime que he oído mal, o si no te matare''.  
-Necesito… que… le… le… reemplaces, en la banda…-  
-¿¡ACASO ME VES IGUAL A EL!?  
-Son gemelos.-  
-¿¡ACASO TENGO SU MISMA VOZ!?-  
-Cuando cantan juntos no se sabe si es tu voz o la de el.-  
-Mira, a mis sus ''amiguitos'' de Big Bang no me caen NADA bien, excepto Mikuo, y lo sabes.-  
-Si, lo se. Pero hazlo por tu hermano.  
-NO.-  
-Pero…-  
-NO.-  
-Me mataran…-  
-Mejor, un problema menos.-  
-Rin! Por favor! Por tu hermanito chiquito!.-  
-El es el gemelo mayor aquí.-  
-Bueno, por tu hermano mayor entonces.

-¿Rin?  
-Voy a empezar a armar mis valijas.-  
-¡ERES LA MEJOR SOBRINA QUE HE TENIDO! Ahora, pásame con tu madre.-

Rin le llevo el teléfono a su madre, mientras buscaba algo de ropa ''extravagante'' como le decía ella, que le regalaba su hermano. Parte del vestuario de Big Bang. Además, según su ''amado'' hermanito, nadie debía saber del reemplazo. Solo el hombre de la discográfica, ósea su ''tío'', porque para ella y Rinto era como un tío. Ni siquiera sus amigos sabían. Decidió irse a dormir, de una buena vez.  
Se acostó en su cama, y abrazo su almohada. Mañana iba a ser un largo día…

Black Death Star is back.  
Les deco capitulo de Full Moon, lose.  
Pero viendo una especie de reality show se me ocurrió esto, y bueno… No iba a dejar pasar una idea!  
Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que ir a estudiar. Les fio el capítulo de Full Moon para este finde o el otro, lo prometo.

*Está tremendo = En donde yo vivo, está tremendo es como decir: es re lindo, al igual que el ''se parte'', significan que el chico es tan... que no se puede describir con palabras.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Adiós vida normal

Esa noche tuvo un sueño raro._ S__e encontraba __en una habitación blanca. Volteo su cabeza, a su lado estaba Rinto, su hermano__, aparentemente __inconsciente. Intento moverse pero no pudo, tenía su__s manos y pies atados a la camilla. __También__tenía__ puesta un__a máscara. Parecía que estaban en un quirófano. Sus__ oj__os comenzaron a cerrarse cuando un vapor raro comenzó a salir de aquella mascara. Parecía anestesia. Se dejó llevar, y sintió un objeto punzante cerca de la parte donde se hallaba su corazón._

Despertó. Estaba asustada, y cubierta de sudor. Miro el reloj que estaba arriba de su mesa de luz, eran las 14:30. Wow, cuanto tiempo había dormido…  
Se levantó, y fue allí, donde recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Corrió hacia la habitación de su madre, pero recordó que ella estaba trabajando. Entro de todos modos, y arriba de la cama había una carta. Se sentó en el cómodo colchón, y comenzó a leerla.

_Rin: Si, lose, crees que todo es un sueño. Pues no, lamentablemente Rinto __está__ en coma, sucede que iba en el auto de unos amigos, y estos chocaron. No se sabe bien que paso, pero cuando lo encontraron ya estaba así. Respecto a lo que dijo tu __tío__, me ha dicho lo que planea hacer. Queda en ti decidir si quieres quedarte aquí, o salvar la carrera artística de tu hermano. Cuando llegue a casa lo hablaremos mejor, y llamaremos a tu __tío__, ¿Te parece?. __  
Tu solo, piénsalo. __  
Recuerda que sea cual sea tu elección, yo estaré a tu lado. __  
_  
Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los hermosos ojos azul zafiro de Rin. Primero perdía a su padre, y ahora estaba a un paso de perder a su hermano. Fue hacia su habitación, miro la foto de ella y Rinto cuando eran pequeños y suspiro.  
-Rinto, si sales de esta, me debes una.- Dijo, para luego depositar sus labios en el portarretratos, dejarlo arriba del escritorio, y comenzar a armar las valijas.  
Luego de armar las valijas, decidió llamar a su tío. Su madre le había avisado que aquella noche debía quedarse haciendo guardia en el hospital, y que lamentaba no poder estar allí con ella. Rin le había dicho que iba a hacerlo, que iba a suplantar a Rinto. Corto el teléfono antes de que su madre le reprochara algo. Saco ese recuerdo de su mente y se concentró en el teléfono, y en la persona con la cual tenía que hablar.  
Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, y al fin, se escuchó la voz de su tío.

-¿Diga?-  
-Lo hare.-  
-¿Rin?-  
-No, mi clon malévolo.-  
-Muy graciosa. Ahora, enserio? Pero… sabes que debes dejar todo atrás para esto, y que si Rinto no despierta, esperemos que sí, pues…-  
-Lose, yo tendré que seguir con la banda, pero… No creo que sea problema.-  
-Hay un problema, y lo sabes bien.-  
-Sí, debo vivir con 4 adolescentes con hormonas locas.-  
-Nos vamos entendiendo. Ten cuidado, no pueden saber que eres una chica. Debes ser muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto.-  
-Lose, lose. Ahora dime… ¿Cuándo se supone que debo estar alli?-  
-Mañana si es posible, pues comienzan las grabaciones con un nuevo tema.-

-Si, lose, no te había mencionado eso pero…-  
-¿Cómo rayos crees que voy a hacer para aprenderme un tema de 4 minutos en menos de 24 horas? Necesitaría días para eso.-  
-Tu hermano se aprende las letras en menos de una hora.-  
-Ah, eso es fácil, porque el compone las canciones, así cualquiera!.-  
-Ya, cálmate. Sé que podrás hacerlo. Mañana a la mañana, si es posible, quiero que estés aquí en Londres.-  
-¿L-Londres?.-  
-Pues sí, aquí nos encontramos yo y los chicos de la banda.-  
-Mira lo que me haces hacer Rinto…- Susurro Rin para ella misma, mirando el techo.  
-Te enviare un auto cuando llegues, solo avísame. Ah, por cierto, revisa el buzón, de seguro hay algo ahí.-  
-Bueno, está bien. Yo me metí en esto y ahora debo aceptar las consecuencias. Ahora reviso. Nos vemos mañana, tío.-  
-Adiós mi dulce y tierna salvación~.- Canturreo el hombre, antes de colgar.

La joven suspiro. Bajo las escaleras y salió al patio. Reviso el buzón, y efectivamente allí había un sobre. Entro a la casa y lo abrió.  
En él había un pasaje de avión de ida para el día siguiente. ¿Cómo rayos sabia su tío que ella iba a aceptar? Ese hombre tenía poderes telepáticos…  
Subió a su habitación, no sin antes comer algo. Se dio una ducha, y se miró en el espejo, luego de ponerse ropa interior.  
Era flaca, no tenía músculos –pues claro, era una chica-, su cabello era largo, era plana –por decirlo de algún modo, porque no tenía nada de… ustedes saben-. Tenía cuerpo de chica, pero todo el mundo le decía que Rinto parecía una chica, por lo tanto, suponía que no habría problema.  
Miro de nuevo su cabello. Luego, miro una foto de Rinto que tenía en su celular, y agarro una tijera.  
-Es ahora o nunca.- Dijo, y corto su pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se hizo a la perfección el corte de su hermano, sin ninguna falla. Sonrió, no iba a ser tan malo. Iba a ser divertido.  
Siguió con el paso dos, probarse la ropa de su hermano.  
Un pantalón negro un tanto ajustado, junto con una campera de cuero azul, y una camisa manga corta blanca. Se miró al espejo, y se sorprendió. Nunca se había visto tan parecida a su hermano en su corta vida de 16 años.  
Se cambió, seco su cabello y se fue a dormir. El día siguiente seria duro, y no quería ni pensar en el hecho de vivir con los insoportables de Big Bang. Pues claro, el sueño de toda chica era vivir con ellos, Kaito, Len, Gakupo y Mikuo. Pero para ella iba a ser una pesadilla, estaba segura.

El reloj sonó. La pobre chica no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía creer lo que iba a ser, era una locura. Ni bien sonó el despertador, de un salto se levantó de la cama, y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Luego de salir del baño, obviamente, ya peinada, se cambió. Decidió que era mejor no parecerse mucho a Rinto por la calle, pues no le gustaba PARA NADA eso de las fans loquitas que se te tiran encima (N/A: Como voy a hacer yo si algún día Big Bang viene a la Argentina, y me cruzo de pura casualidad con T.O.P, G-Dragon o Dae Sung :3). Se puso una gorra, un jean que le quedaba grande, una campera negra, y llamo un taxi, que en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de su casa. Llego al aeropuerto, no sin antes despedirse de su madre, y llorar un poco. Bajo del auto, y cargo su única maleta, que solo contenía algunas cosas. Su vuelo estaba a punto de salir, por lo tanto se apresuró y subió al avión. Alli, lo único que pudo hacer fue dormir, hasta que luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje, despertó. Ya habían llegado a Londres, por lo tanto bajo del avión. Luego de pasar por todo el trámite de las maletas, miro hacia un costado y alli estaba el chofer del auto. Ella se acercó a el, y el la miro detenidamente.  
-Valla, Rinto… te ves más afeminado…-  
-Emm… si pues…-  
-Tranquila Rin, sé que eres tu, tu tio me dijo.-  
-Ah, qué alivio, no quería tener que andar inventando excusas.-  
-Jaja, anda, vamos que te llevo hacia donde se encuentra tu tio. Los amigos de tu hermano están muy emocionados, quieren verte.-  
-Espero que no se den cuenta de que no soy el.-  
-Tranquila, eres igual a el de pies a cabeza, nadie lo notara-  
Siguió charlando con aquel hombre, hasta que llegaron. Se despidió el chofer, y allí estaba su tio en la puerta. La recibió con un cálido abrazo, y en todo el trayecto hacia donde estaban los chicos no dejo de agradecerle ni un solo segundo.  
Al estar frente a la puerta que la separaba del mundo real y de la fama, sintió miedo y emoción. Hacia años no veía a los chicos, y según se había enterado, los chicos no veían a Rinto desde hacía 6 meses.  
Abrió la puerta lentamente, y los vio. Alli estaban, sentados en el sillón. Ni bien le vieron, los ojos de los cuatro chicos comenzaron a brillar, y cuando quiso acordar, la pobre Rin tenia encima a 4 chicos, uno encima del otro, aplastándola y gritando: ''TE EXTRAÑAMOS'' a todo lo que le daban las cuerdas vocales. Luego de la ''emotiva'' bienvenida que le había costado a Rin un pulmón y tres costillas, se sentaron todos en el sillón. Los chicos comenzaron a preguntarle cosas, mientras ella solo respondía con lo que sabía de su hermano, ósea casi todo.  
Luego de un rato, fueron hacia el departamento. A Rin no se le complico localizar la habitación de su hermano, pues este le había contado todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquella casa.  
Entro a la habitación, y deshizo su maleta. Coloco la netbook arriba de la mesa, la ropa en el ropero, etc. Se quedó en su habitación, mientras en la sala, los amigos de su hermano hablaban, efectivamente, sobre el.

-¿No creen que actúa un poco extraño?- Dijo Mikuo, el peliverde.  
-Ah, es normal. Hace meses que no nos vemos, siempre le pasa…- Respondió Kaito.  
-Es verdad, está demasiado raro. Aparte… ¿Desde cuándo Rinto tiene los ojos azul zafiro? Que yo sepa, los de el eran color celeste claro.- Dijo con un poco de duda Gakupo.  
-Quizás se le haya dado por los lentes de contacto ahora…- Respondió Mikuo.

Mientras, al otro lado de la sala, un rubio escuchaba atentamente la conversación, y sacaba conclusiones. Era cierto, Rinto no era tan distante. Además, tenía algunos rasgos femeninos, los cuales Kaito, Mikuo y Gakupo no se habían dado cuenta. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?  
Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Tenía la sospecha de que ese chico no era Rinto, pero ¿Dónde encontrarían a alguien tan igual a el? ¿Por qué Rinto no estaba con ellos? Se levantó del sillón, y se dirigió a la habitación de ''Rinto''. Este se encontraba acostado en la cama, escuchando música con los auriculares. Como el chico estaba con los ojos cerrados, Len se recostó a su lado. Inmediatamente, ''Rinto'' abrió los ojos, y pego un salto. Se sacó los auriculares y miro a Len.  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-¿No lo recuerdas? Siempre solía estar contigo cuando escuchabas música.-  
-Ah, si… claro… Lo que digas.- Dijo, y volvió a recostarse. Más sospechas. Rinto nunca hubiera saltado de tal manera de la cama, sino que le hubiera pegado una patada y le mandaría volando a su habitación.  
Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la suya. Tenía que pensar, y mucho. También tendría que hablar seriamente con su representante.  
Ya todos los integrantes estaban durmiendo, cada uno en su habitación. Menos uno. A Len le comía la curiosidad, Rinto estaba demasiado raro, y debía saber porque. Siempre había sido curioso, una cosa que a Rinto siempre le había molestado de el. Decidió restarle importancia. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la habitación de Rinto, y luego de comprobar de mil maneras que estaba dormido, se llevó su netbook. Iba a matarlo por esto si de verdad era el Rinto que todos conocían.  
Ya en su habitación, encendió el aparato. Por suerte, no tenía contraseña. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia las fotos. Alli había varias carpetas, pero solo una llamo su atención.  
El nombre era: ''Una tarde con mi gemelo''.  
Abrió la carpeta rápidamente, y entonces, quedo tan blanco como un fantasma. Alli había fotos de Rinto, junto con una chica idéntica a el. Todo encajo en su mente en un momento. El chico de la habitación no era Rinto, era su gemela, aparentemente. Era una chica. ¿Qué había pasado con Rinto entonces? Si seguía asi, le iba a dar un ataque. Decidió dejar la computadora en su lugar, pero se había olvidado de cerrar la ventana con las fotos. De la impresión, solo había cerrado la computadora. No había cerrado los programas. Se recostó en su cama, pero no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Definitivamente, debía hablar con ''Rinto''. O mejor dicho, con su gemela, de la cual no sabía el nombre aun.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Primer Concierto

Ya había amanecido. Rin habría los ojos perezosamente, recordando apenas en donde estaba. Se sentó en la cama, miro la habitación, y algo hizo ''clic'' en su mente. Se levantó, y se cambió. No hacía falta que se peinase, por lo tanto fue hacia la cocina. Alli estaba Kaito, que le saludo de manera agradable, mientras le informaba del concierto.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Concierto? ¿Cuándo Kaito?-  
-Mañana creo, ¿Sucede algo malo?-  
-No, nada… Solo, debo hablar con el representante.-  
-Ah, claro.-

Luego de eso, la joven tomo su desayuno y se fue a su habitación de nuevo. La puerta estaba abierta. Podía jurar que la había cerrado, pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía un concierto en menos de 24 horas y no sabía cómo iba a hacer para cantar, bailar, etc.  
Entro a su habitación, sin percatarse de la persona que se encontraba atrás de la puerta, cerrándola lentamente sin hacer ruido. Ya tenía el celular en la mano, cuando escucho unos pasos acercándosele. Se dio vuelta, solo para ver a Len, abalanzarse sobre ella, y tirarla sobre la cama. Quiso gritar, pero se quedó callada mirándolo. En la mirada de Len se reflejaban… la sorpresa, y… ¿Enojo?

-Ya se que no eres Rinto.- La rubia se quedo de piedra, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.  
-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Soy yo.-  
-No, no eres Rinto. Eres su gemela.-

-¿No lo vas a negar?  
-No-  
-¿Eres…?-  
-Me llamo Rin.-  
-Bien, Rin, entonces… ¿Por qué estas aquí?-  
-Si te me quitas de encima te cuento.-  
-¿Eh?- Miro la posición en la que se encontraban y un color rojizo subio a sus mejillas. Se aparto rápidamente, solo para sentarse en la cama, listo para escuchar la historia.-  
-Gracias. Ahora… Como explicarte…-  
-¿Qué le paso a Rinto?-  
-Esta en coma. No se que paso, creo que tuvo un accidente o algo asi, pero esta en estado de coma. Y mi amado tio, el representante, me llamo a mi, a las 6 de la mañana, para que suplante a mi hermano. Yo estaba dormida y se ve que le dije que si. Y bueno, aquí me ves…-  
-Interesante… Pero… Rinto… ¿No sabes como esta?-  
-No muestra signos de querer despertarse-  
-En todo caso, lo lamento por Rinto. ¿Sabes cantar y bailar?-

-¿Y bien?  
-¿Recuerdas la vocalista rubia que hizo la prueba con ustedes?-  
-Si, era muy linda, bailaba muy bien y tenia una hermosa voz.-  
-Gracias, lose.-

-¿Len?-  
-¿Eras tu?-  
-Si-  
Y la piel blanca de Len, paso a ser roja en un instante. ¿Por qué rayos ahora era tan tímido? ¿Qué le pasaba? Hasta hace unos momentos era el Len de siempre, pero se ve que el simple hecho de tener a una chica tan cerca luego de tanto tiempo de estar solo le causaba… algo raro…  
Rin, se sentía rara también. Era un sentimiento extraño, ya no les tenía tanto odio a los chicos. Ella se había armado en su mente las personalidades de ellos, que en realidad no tenían nada que ver.  
Len no era tan frio como ella imaginaba.  
Mikuo no era ni amargo ni nada por el estilo.  
Gackupo era… bueno, a Gackupo lo había imaginado como era, tranquilo y bueno.  
Kaito era el chico simpático y dulce, y ella que creía que era todo un ''womanizer''  
Y nada mas que acotar. Ahora Len conocía su secreto. Era algo raro.

-Asique eres una chica… En todo caso, ¿Qué haras?-  
-Supongo que… Tendre que irme, ya sabes mi secreto, y seguramente se lo diras…-  
-Jamas haría algo como eso. Puedo ser pesado, malintencionado, malpensado, caprichoso, y todo lo que quieras, pero nunca le revelaria un secreto tan WOW.-  
-Supongo que eso tendría que tranquilizarme…-  
-Supones bien.-  
-Bueno ahora… ¿Cuándo es el concierto?-  
-Mañana a la noche. Luego te traigo la lista de canciones. Te las sabes… ¿Verdad?-  
-Algunas… Depende de cuales…-  
-¿Tonight? ¿Bad Boy? ¿Blue? ¿Fantastic Baby? ¿I'll Be There? ¿This Love? ¿My Girl?-  
-Esas me las se todas.-  
-Genial que te sepas I'll Be There, porque te toca cantarla.-

-Lose, no te lo imaginabas pero…-  
-Por favor dime que no tengo que bailar.-  
-Ah, pero sin coreo no hay canción!-  
-¡LEN!-  
-Te enseñare la coreo, no te pongas asi…-  
-Gracias.-  
Y con esto, el muchacho salió de la habitación, mientras la rubia se quedaba repasando las canciones y las coreos, que por cierto, en su mayoría se sabía de memoria.  
Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, cierto pelivioleta había escuchado toda la conversación de los jóvenes. Rio por lo bajo, el ya sabía todo. Se había enterado la noche anterior, cuando de casualidad a la joven se le había caído el pasaporte del bolsillo. Suspiro y se dirigió hacia su habitación… mientras susurraba:  
-Haber cómo te la arreglas para no enamorarte, mi querido Lenny- Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Luego de un largo día lleno de pasos de baile, la pobre Rin se tiro en su cama. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con un almohadón, para luego escuchar la estruendosa carcajada de Len.  
-¿Ya te has cansado? Tu hermano rinde más…-  
-Grita el ''Tu hermano'' así todos me descubren, idiota.-  
-Ups... Lo sien…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de disculparse, un almohadón impacto contra su cara. Miro a Rin, que le observaba con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras agarraba otro de los almohadones lentamente, por si el rubio decidía iniciar una guerra. Y no se equivocó. Len empezó a perseguirla con un almohadón en una mano, mientras con la otra daba manotazos al aire, para ver si podía agarrar a la chica. Ambos reían, mientras corrían de aquí para allá. Parecian un par de niñitos pequeños. Luego de correr por media hora, ambos se tiraron en la cama de la chica, quedando esta debajo de el, demasiado juntos… Hubiera sido una escena de novela, si no hubiese sido por…

-CHICOOOOOOOOS! EL CONCIERTO SE RETRASA PARA PASADOMAÑANA! YA NO HAY QUE…- La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, dejando ver a Mikuo, que miraba a Len y a Rinto con cara de ¿¡WTF!?. La mandíbula del peliverde se encontraba alli, abajo, en el primer piso… Len se apartó rápidamente de Rin, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.  
-¿Qué paso aquí?- Kaito entra en acción.  
El peliazul se quedó mirando la escena. Mikuo susurraba cosas inentendibles mientras señalaba a Len y a Rinto, y estos dos parecían dos tomates maduros.  
-KAITO! KAITO! ELLOS DOS! SOON! SON! LEN ES! TE LO DIJE! SIEMPRE TE DIJE QUE TENIA CARA DE NENA! VOS NO ME CREIAS PERO ASI ES! TE LO DIJE KAITO, TE LO DIJE!- Mikuo paro de gritar, para tomar una gran bocana de aire, mientras seguía señalando a los tomatitos.  
-Haber haber haber… ¿Len? ¿Qué paso aquí?.-  
-Resulta que Rinto me tiro con un almohadón, y yo se lo quise devolver, pero el empezó a correr y comencé a perseguirlo, y como nos cansamos nos tiramos en la cama, y yo cai accidentalmente encima de el, y… este estúpido ya creyo cualquier cosa. Dile que la pintura verde la afecta a las neuronas, por favor dicelo. Hazlo entrar en razón, o yo le pego con un jarrón en la cabeza, y lo dejo en coma.-  
_-''Por favor, otro mas en coma no__'' ''¿Te piensas que Miku aceptaría reemplazar a su primo?''-_ Pensó la rubia, con una gotita en la cabeza al mejor estilo anime.  
-Ah… bueno, pero sabes que Mikuo tiene la mente podrida.- Y dicho esto, se retiro, llevándose al ''traumado'' Mikuo hacia la sala.  
-Eso fue raro…- Susurro la rubia.  
-Con tu hermano pasan cosas similares… Anda, ve a dormir que es tarde.-  
-Ok…-  
Len se fue hacia su habitacion, mientras Rin se fue a dormir.

Ya eran las 12:30 y Len no podía pegar ojo… de nuevo.  
-¿Por qué no puedo parar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué me pasa esto justo ahora? ¿Por qué con la hermana de mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba el rubio, mientras miraba el techo, hasta quedarse dormido.

-Dos días después, en la noche…-

Gritos. Fans. Gritos. Posters. Gritos. Ositos de peluche. Y Tonight empieza a sonar. Los 5 integrantes salen a escena, los dos rubios, el peli azul, el peli verde, y el peli violeta. Se acercan al público, mientras las fans gritan eufóricas. Cantan, bailan, y termina la canción. Solo Rinto queda en el escenario, y al cabo de unos minutos empieza a sonar I'll Be There. La gente enloquece, mientras Rinto canta y baila. Luego de ese tema, los chicos bailan y cantan unos 8 temas más, para luego despedirse con Hands Up, llevándose con ellos peluches, cartas, etc.  
Llegan al departamento, totalmente cansados. Porque si, los conciertos cansan y mucho.

Al otro dia, Rin despierta. Mira fijamente a su alrededor. A su derecha, en una esquina del sillón, estaba Kaito envuelto en un… ¿Mantel?. A su izquierda, en el piso, dormía de lo mas cómodo Gackupo. Arriba de la mesa estaba Mikuo, con su cabeza colgando de un extremo. Y había una cosa encima de ella, que le impedia moverse. Bajo un poco la mirada, para encontrarse con cierta cabeza rubia que dormia encima de ella, abrazando su cintura, dejándola sin escapatoria. Trato de contener un grito, mas no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, y despertar al rubio.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿¡TERREMOTO!?- Pregunto el rubio, que al observar en la posición en la que se encontraba, inmediatamente enrojecio a tal punto de ser un tomate maduro.  
-¿Acaso trataste de abusar de mi anoche? ¿Te aprovechaste de que era mi primer concierto?-  
-¿Yo? No, aca el abusador es Mikuo. Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué…?-  
-¡Y quieres que yo lo sepa! ¡ME DUELE TODO EL CUERPO! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!-  
-Lo siento, lo siento. Ahora, es normal que te duela, bailaste por mas de 2 horas-  
-Interesante. Parecieron 30 minutos-  
-Lose. Ahora… ¿Qué les paso?- Pregunto el rubio, mirando a los 3 chiflados que andaban en el quinto sueño. Se levanto del sillón en el cual estaba sentado, le pateo la cabeza a Gackupo, le tiro del pelo a Kaito y le golpeo la cabeza a Mikuo con un florero. Los 3 golpeados se despertaron, de mal humor, para dirigirse cada uno a su habitacion. Len y Rin se quedaron alli en la sala, en silencio. Hasta que el teléfono sono.

-¿Diga?- Contesto la chica.  
-¿Rin…to?-  
-Si, habla Rinto. ¿Qué sucede tio?-  
-Bueno, mira… Tienen que grabar una parodia.-  
-¿¡PARODIA!?- El rubio que estaba recostado en el sillón, se levanto de golpe y miro con sorpresa a su compañero.  
-Si, una parodia.-  
-Bien… Ahora… ¿De que se trata?- Pregunto con desconfianza la rubia.  
-Secret Garden-  
-¿¡QUE!?- Dijeron ambos rubios a la vez, al saber lo que les esperaba.  
-Si, lo lamento, pero debe ser asi. Sayonahara chicos!-  
-NO! ESPERA ESPE…- Corto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-  
-Rin… ¿Acaso te molesta besar al mejor amigo de tu hermano?-  
-No, no es eso… solo que…- La rubia dejo de hablar y abrió los ojos, al sentir la respiración de Len chocar contra su rostro. Este la miraba con una expresión seria, pero en su mirada se reflejaba la ternura.  
-¿Q-Q-Que haces?-  
-Queria oler tu perfume…- Y dicho esto, el rubio salio pitando hacia su habitacion.  
-Eso fue raro…- Dijo la chica, mientras se ponía a ver tele.  
El dia siguiente seria un laaaaargo dia…

-

Hello Girls! Lose lose, tarde mucho tiempo :S  
Lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupada, gomenasai u.u  
Bueno, nada. Mañana por ahí subo la parodia a ver que tal me sale xD  
Según la parodia que vi el otro dia, que me encanto, es muy gracioso xD  
Bueno chicas… Me despido.  
Saranghae!

A si, el adelanto! Me lo olvidaba! xD

_-Rin… Tu probaras a Len en una prueba de abdominales.- __  
-¿YO PORQUE?-__  
-Porque si. Anda! Anda!__  
…__  
Len se encuentra acostado en el piso, mientras Rin sujeta sus piernas. Empieza a hacer abdominales, pero no los hace como deberia. __  
-¿No vas a hacerlos correctamente?- Pregunta la rubia. __  
-Si los hago correctamente, te arrepentiras…- __  
-Umm…-__  
Y entonces, Len comenzó con los abdominales. Al estar Rin sujetando sus piernas, cuando el se levanto, sus rostros quedaron a menos de 5 cm de distancia. La música empezaba a sonar… Mientras ellos se miraban, estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro… Len hizo otro abdominal, esta vez quedando MAS cerca de Rin. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse…__  
-¡CORTE! ¡QUEDO PERFECTO CHICOS!-__  
-Al carajo el romanticismo…- Pensaron ambos a la vez. Ahora, le seguía la escena del beso. Esto seria interesante…_

Ahora, si. Saranghae chicas!


	4. Chapter 3

Esa noche, Rin se había quedado mirando la tele en la sala hasta tarde. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando de repente un fuerte trueno la despertó.  
-Oh no, no por favor no…- Le temia a los truenos desde pequeña. Comenzo a caminar hacia su habitacion, pero otro trueno la asusto y termino en…  
-¿La habitación de Len?- Dijo confundida. Se acercó lentamente a donde descansaba el rubio. Le observo con detenimiento. Realmente era atractivo, mas con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro. La chica le acaricio lentamente la mejilla, pero paro algo inesperado. Len agarro su muñeca, y la miro.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Emm… Como decir esto… Le temo a los truenos y… puedodormircontigohoy?  
-Eh?- Rin había dicho todo tan rapido que el rubio no la habia entendido.  
-Que si puedo dormir contigo hoy…- dijo, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. El rubio se sorprendio, y podía jurar que hasta se había sonrojado. Sonrio y le dejo un espacio en la cama a Rin, que enseguida se acostó a su lado, abrazándose a el inmediatamente. El rubio trago saliva y la abrazo también, dándole un dulce beso en la frente. La chica solo sonrió y se durmió casi al instante. Pocos minutos después, Len también cayo dormido.

Al otro dia ~

Mikuo se despertó. Abrio los ojos lentamente y se estiro en la cama. Se levanto y se dirigio a la ducha. Desayuno y fue a despertar a Len. Entro despacio para no hacer ruido, y su mandibula toco el suelo, mientras sus ojos se abrian desmesuradamente, quedándose sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Kaito, al ver que el peliverde no volvia, se dirigio a la habitacion de Len. Entro y vio a Rinto y Len durmiendo abrazados, y a Mikuo al borde del colapso.  
Saco su móvil y con una sonrisa malévola comenzó a sacarles fotos a los dos chicos dormidos. Mikuo, luego de salir de su trance, hizo lo mismo. Ambos sonrieron malévolamente y se fueron hacia la sala, entre carcajadas y chistes.

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente. Miro hacia su derecha y la vio a ella. Sonrio con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla a la rubia, que abrió sus ojos azules perezosamente. Miro al rubio y un tierno sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentia nerviosa al tenerle tan cerca?  
-Buenos dias- el rubio le beso la punta de la nariz.  
-B-b-… EJEM, Buenos dias Len-  
-¿Cómo dormiste?- Tenia una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y una mirada de enamorado. Rin estaba alucinando en colores, ¿Por qué era tan tierno con ella?  
-Bien… Y tu?-  
-Demasiado bien- dijo, para luego levantarse e irse al baño de su habitacion. La rubia se quedo flipando por decirlo asi, no sabia si todavia estaba soñando o que, pero no podia creer lo que pasaba. Se levanto y se dirigio a la sala. Ni bien paso por la puerta, las carcajadas de Kaito y Mikuo la desconcertaron.  
-EEEEH RINTO, DORMISTE BIEN ANOCHE? JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! – Mikuo se descotillaba de risa  
-SE TE VEIA MUY COMODO JAJAJAJAJ – Kaito se habia caido de la silla de tanto reirse. Rin estaba perpleja. Entonces, Gackupo se acerco y le susurro un ''tenemos que hablar'' y se la llevo a su habitacion.  
-¿Qué pasa Gackupo?  
-Oh, nada importante Rin…  
-Ah, bueno… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?  
-Shh, que si se que eres una chica… Te escuche hablando con Len…  
-Ah, encerio? No le dijiste a Mikuo y Kaito verdad? VERDAD!?  
-Yah, que no niña… - Rin suspiro de alivio. –Pero, para que no les diga nada, debes darme algo a cambio…-  
-¿Qué cosa?- Gackupo comenzo a acercarse lentamente a la rubia, y cuando estaba a menos de 5 cm de sus labios…  
-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA DEBERIAS VER TU CARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA DIOS MIO JAJAJAJAJAAJA!- y se cayo de la cama. La pobre Rin estaba con una poker face terrible. Primero Mikuo y Kaito y ahora Gackupo? WTF!? Ahora entendia porque su hermano a veces se quejaba demasiado de sus amigos…  
-Linda broma…  
-Jajaja, no tienes que darme nada, soy una tumba Rin-Chan.  
-Gracias, Gack.  
Sin mas, se retiro de la habitacion, chocandose con Len por ir distraida.  
-Ah, emm, lo siento…  
-No es nada… - sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, pero entonces se escucharon unos silvidos desde la sala.  
-VAYAN A UN HOTEL, CALENTONES!  
-NO COMAN DELANTE DE LOS POBRES!  
-Idiotas…- murmuro Len, mientras empezaba a perseguir a los dos chicos de pelo raro por toda la casa. Rin lo unico que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitacion. Y comenzo a reir. Realmente podian ser idiotas cuando querian… Los estaba empezando a querer, y ahora realmente no tenia ganas de abandonar el grupo, como antes. En ese momento, decidio twittear un rato y enloquecer un poco a sus fans.  
Mientras tanto en la sala…  
-¡YA PUES, DEJA DE PERSEGUIRNOS Y VE A HACERLE CARIÑITOS A RINTO!  
-¿¡QUEE!? YA VAS A VER HIJO DE LA GRAN…  
-ANDA, YO SABIA QUE DESDE QUE EMPEZO EL GRUPO LE QUERIAS DAR AMOR…  
-YA CALLENSEEEEEEEEE! – gritaba el rubio, saltando, tratando de alcanzar a los dos chicos que estaban subidos uno encima de la heladera y el otro encima de la alacena. Gackupo observaba la escena divertido desde el marco de la puerta.  
-Ya, bajense de ahí, van a terminar rompiendo todo…- a pesar de no ser el lider, era el mayor ahí, y a el todos le hacian caso. Los jovenes bajaron de sus refugios y Len se sento en el sillon de la sala. Los 4 chicos se pusieron a ver la tele, cuando de repente un grito femenino se escucho. Len se alarmo, y salio disparado hacia la habitacion de Rinto. Los demas lo siguieron. Kaito y Mikuo con cara de WTF y Gackupo con una sonrisa algo extraña en su cara. Entraron a la habitacion y vieron a ''Rinto'' encima de la cama mirando con panico a la araña que estaba en el piso. Len inmediatamente mato a la araña y se dirigio hasta Rin, olvidandose por completo de la presencia de los otros 3.  
-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto. La chica solo asintio.  
-Bueno pues, los dejamos solos…- Dijo Mikuo, pero entonces vio algo que lo dejo impactado. ¿Por qué Rinto tenia en su habitacion ropa de chica? Le volteo a ver detenidamente, mientras Gackupo se aguantaba la risa y Kaito miraba el techo, pensativo.  
-Rinto… ¿Por qué tienes ropa de chica aquí?- A Rin un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? La habian descubierto.

* * *

Hola ladies! Perdon por tardar tanto, es que tuve problemas con mi mama, el colegio, etcetc, y me sacaron mi netbook ;_; Aparte se me borro el fic de la PC y tuve que volverlo a escribir todo de nuevo TT_TT  
Espero que les haya gustado el capi, YA MISMO me pongo a trabajar en el 4, a ver si llego a subirlo esta noche.


End file.
